Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)
Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons) is a fanfiction story, a continuation of the original animated series, following their adventures as a much larger team of teenage superheroes. Picking up three years after the end of the original series, the Titans have now become celebrities thanks to their growing ranks and international crimefighting exploits. But their expansion has now made them the target of major league supervillains and criminal empires, who wish to bring them down before they become as much a organized nuisance as the "Justice League". No matter what new threats these teenage heroes encounter, they'll never stop till the job gets done. They'll prove you don't have to be an adult to bring justice upon evil villains, or save countless lives. TEEN TITANS...GO!!!! thumb|300px|right Episodes Season Six #'Showtime' - The Titans time in the spotlight comes to an abrupt end, when councilwoman Alderman evicts them from their tower, and a monster begins to capture their comrades. For the clown price of crime, the main event is fast approaching, it's almost showtime... #'Showtime, Part II '- After all that the Titans have faced, Nightwing can't prepare his friends for what comes next. Their teammates' lives hang in the balance, as they go face to face, on live television, with the Joker! #'Nightrunner '- The Brotherhood of Evil is freed from their icy prison by a voodoo acolyte, beckoning the already shaken Titans back to Paris. Most of their old foes have escaped, but in order to stop the Brain from reeking havoc once more, they must join forces with the "Nightrunner", a young vigilante inspired by Nightwing's former mentor and partner. Too bad the fellow crimefighter hates the Titans' guts! #'Grim '- Kid Flash is gravely injured in the line of duty, to the horror of Jinx and the other Titans. After a speedy recovery in the hospital, Kid Flash can't shake a strange feeling, a aura around him. Too late does he discover time is slowing down around him, and that for those with superhuman speed, you are pursued by a malevolent entity. You are hunted the the lightning speeds of death itself, the Black Flash. #'Malware - '''Cyborg's online investigation against Alderman leads to numerous dead ends, then a assualt on the Tower's database. To fight back against the hacker responsible, Cyborg and Killowat digitize themselves to destroy the virus, then trace it back the across the internet to its source. Unfortunatly, that source is the Calculator, and as an information broker he plans on using the Titans' computer to get into a even more secure system to steal secrets from, the Batcave computer! #'Powerless '- It's all fun and games, as some of the superpowerd Titans rag on non-superhuman teammates. That is until Nightwing enters the room. But they soon get a taste of their own medicine, when a harmless new supervillain named "Disruptor" manages to negate and block their powers. Now they must learn to sharpen their ordinary skills and abilities in order to stop him. Meanwhile, Alderman gains a sinister new ally, in her fight against caped crusaders. #'Xenophobia '- Starfire faces the brutal side of humanity, when punks accost her while shopping, revealing their bigotry against aliens! They harrass and attempt to assault her, which deeply troubles cheerful one afterwards, and makes Starfire afraid to even go out in public. When Alderman shows support for the anti-alien agenda, Nightwing's wrath is unleashed! But Raven senses something...or someone, maybe manipulating everyone's emotions. Fear is a powerful weapon. #'Independence '- In homage to the first issue of Teen Titans, Nightwing, Wondergirl, Arsenal, and Tempest wind up in a strange New England hamlet, after an accident occurs while transporting Mad Mod to prison in Metropolis. The town and it's residents appear to haven't aged a day since the Colonial era, a regular Brigadoon. But trouble arises when the defacto ruler tries to arrest them for treason, after stopping his attempted execution of Mod, for being a "British spy". The Titans must now free Mod and the town from this patriot's evil grip, especially when they discover he has the power over time, and tornadoes! #'Honor '- Bushido resigns out of nowhere from the Teen Titans, leading Beast Boy, Thunder, and Lightning to try and bring him back. They soon learn his crimefighting has put his family back in Japan in danger, threatened by crime syndicates that were weakened by the fall of Daizo and Brushogun. To Bushido's suprise, the brothers and Beasy Boy are prepared to go with him and help save his family, so long as he comes back with them to the Titans. When the Titans arrive in Tokyo, they soon learn that there is something much worse than gangsters on the loose. A demon that has long threatened the land, and was of late imprisoned by his sensei, has been awakened by the vengeful crimelords! #'Sub-Zero '- Argent finds and subdues Professor Chang, who offers a lead on who freed him and the other villains from flashfreeze in Paris. It turns out to have been the same man responsible for giving the Brotherhood cyrotech, Kid Flash's old friend Captain Cold! Having fled the country, the Titans Redemption squad track him down and prepare to show their worth as heroes by bringing him in. In London, things become complicated to say the least, when it turns out he stole certain compenents of the cryotech from another supervillain, whose now also tracked him down. If there's anyone you don't want to provoke, it's Mr. Freeze! #'Deathstroke' #'Recidivism' #'Let Them Be a Wolf's Head' #'Mentors' #'Tomorrow' #'Tomorrow, Part II' #'Uprising' #'Lazarus' #'Trial of the Century' #'The Third Rail' #'Full House' #'The Blade of the Demon' #'The Blade of the Demon, Part II' #'What Kind of Day Has it Been?' ' Alderman.jpg|Elizabeth Alderman Ra's Al Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul Slade.jpg|Slade Talia2.jpg|Talia al Ghul Bane DKR.jpg|Bane Scarecrow3.jpg|Scarecrow ' Season Seven #'Noel (Part 1)' #'In Blackest Day (Part 2)' #'In Brightest Night (Part 3)' #'Who Wants to Be a Titan?' #'Heroes' Welcome''' #'Obsidian' #'Therapy ' #'Animal Kingdom' #'Mine!' #'The Lodge' #'Double Indemnity' #'Double Indemnity, Part II' #'Fight or Flight' #'Bloodpact' #'All Quiet on the Homefront' #'Yellow Journalism' #'Royale' #'Dialtone' #'Semper Fi' #'Thicker than Water' #'Vengeance' #'Vengeance, Part II' #'Vengeance, Part III' ' Sinestro 001.jpg|Sinestro Blackfire.jpg|Blackfire Sincorps.jpg|The Sinestro Corps Scarecrow-power ring.jpg|Scarecrow Larfleeze.jpg|Larfleeze Atrocitus.jpg|Atrocitus Red Lanterns.jpg|The Red Lantern Corps ' Season Eight #'Valentine' #'Sibling Rivalry' #'Mother Dearest' #'As Above, So Below' #'Fearsome' #'Unleashed' #'If You Build It...' #'Hellspawns' #'Fusion' #'It's Morphin' Time!' #'Property' #'Fanplasmagoria' #'Shall We Gather at the River?' #'The Jötunn' #'The Jötunn, Part II' #'Sleeper Cell' #'Borders' #'Make 'Em Laugh' #'Haven' #'The Seven' #'...Just Before the Dawn' Trigon-2.jpg|'Trigon' Brother Blood.jpg|'Brother Blood' Psimon Teen-Titans.png|'Psimon' Raven-brothers.png|'Lust, Wrath, Envy' Sonsoftrigon t6.jpg|'Gluttony, Greed, Sloth' Atrocitus.jpg|'Atrocitus' Doctor Light Teen-Titans.png|'Doctor Light' Mammoth.jpg|'Mammoth' Shimmer.jpg|'Shimmer' Gizmo.jpg|'Gizmo' Sabbac.jpg|'Sabbac' Season Nine When a bombing occurs at the Daily Planet, and a hero's wife is nearly killed, the Justice League turns to the Titans for help in capturing the suspected culprit. But when it appears that Doctor Light is responsible, the Titans soon learn that the villain was much more malevolent a foe than the one the first encountered. In a desperate act after he discovered their secret identities, the League mind-wiped his memory and turned him to a pathetic loser. Now his full memory has returned, and he enlists over 200 villains to his cause, forming the "Secret Society of Super Villains" to destroy the League. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor uses his power and influence to "help" the heroes during this crisis, using the situation to redeem his public view and fulfill his own political ambitions. The Titans must begrudingly help their mentors, even though they themselves are divided by the League's inexcusable actions. #'Requiescat in Pace' #'Memory Bank' #'Erosion' #'The Ties That Bind' #'Villains United ' #'Villains United, Part II' #'Villains United, Part III' #'Villains United, Part IV' #'Reckoning' #'Hocus Pocus' #'Group Therapy' #'The Lines are Drawn...' #'The Die is Cast...' #'Under Siege' #'What You Leave Behind' #'The Battle of Metropolis' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part II' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part III' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part IV' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part V' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part VI' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part VII ' #'Days Gone Bye' #'Days Gone Bye, Part II' DoctorLight.jpg|'Doctor Light' SladeTT.jpg|'Slade' Secret Society of Super Villains Logo.png|'Secret Society of Super Villains' Season Ten Most of the Titans have left the team after Battle of Metropolis. Only a few remain, and even they are at odds with one another given the harsh circumstances they've had to endure for the last few months. Nightwing and Starfire, after seeing a glimpse of a dark future, try to rebuild the team in the wake of Dr. Light's madness. They hope to redeem the Justice League's actions, and return hope to the innocents they fight to defend. But a mysterious hunter is stalking the Titans from the shadows, waiting to strike now that they're seperated and alone. Meanwhile, Batman has gone into hiding, gathering forces for an elite team of heroes he can trust, while Lex Luthor's heroic efforts to defeat the Secret Society has strengthened his resolve to run for president. #'Reconstruction' #'Unstoppable' #'Loyalties' #'Hunted' #'Hunted, Part II' #'Hunted, Part III' ' Wildebeest-2.jpg|'The Wildebeest''' ' Season Eleven After a shocking secret divided them, and a monstrous foe tried to exterminate them, the teen heroes are now standing united once more. Unfortunatly, they are no longer the Titans. President Luthor, riding the coattails of the anti-superhero movement, has forcibly disbanded the superhero teams and made it illegal for superheroes to fight crime without being authorized and sponsered by the government. A new Justice League and Teen Titans, led by Starfire, is under Luthor's complete authority and keeping the peace across the US. But that peace is about to be shattered unless the now underground Titans prevent Batman's "Outsiders" from igniting a war with the federal government over vigilantism, and uncover what shadowy organization is aiding Luthor behind the scenes of his presidency. #'Landslide''' #'Plausible Deniability' #'Outer Limits' #'Mobilization' #'Nursey Rhymes' #'Court is in Session' #'Court is in Session, Part II' ' Lex Luthor.jpg|'Lex Luthor''' The-Court-of-Owls.jpg|'The Court of Owls' ' Season Twelve Reality itself seems to be ripping apart at the seems. Worlds across the cosmos, epsecially Earth, face unnatural disasters at every corner, as the laws of Time, Space, and even magic begin to shatter. Something is coming, something that will annhilate all of reality if it succeeds and reaches the Titans' universe. #'Paradise Lost''' #'Paradise Lost, Part II' #'Crisis' #'Crisis, Part II' #'Crisis, Part III' #'Crisis, Part IV' #'Crisis, Part V' Anti-monitor.jpg|'The Anti-Monitor' Owlman.jpg|'Owlman' The Titans As a whole they are led by Nightwing, with Beast Boy as his second in command, and divded into different squadrons spread out across the United States. Each protects their designated crime-fighting region, but a teleportation system allows various Titans to instantly be called in on certain threats. Original Titans (Jump City, California) #Nightwing #Beast Boy #Raven #Cyborg #Starfire Titans East (Steel City, Pennsylvania) #Aqualad #Bumblebee #Arsenal #Mas y Menos #Tramm #Secret Titans North (Montana) #Red Star #Kole #Gnarrk #Argent #Killowat #Mirage #Young Frankenstein Titans South (Florida) #Pantha #Wildebeest #Hot Spot #Jericho #Herald #Solstice #Static Titans Midwest (Central City, Missouri) #Kid Flash #Wonder Girl #Blue Beetle #Zachary Zatara #Bombshell Westcoast Titans (Los Angeles) #Bushido #Thunder #Lightning #Flamebird #Nightrider Titans Redemption #Jinx #Ravager #Kid Devil #See-More #XL Terrestrial #Joker's Daughter #Kyd Wykkd #Terra Gallery Nightwing sham93.jpg|Nightwing Beast Boy 05.jpg|Beast Boy Raven tv.jpg|Raven Cyborg tv.jpg|Cyborg Starfire 005.jpg|Starfire Aqualad.jpg|Aqualad Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee Arsenal2.jpg|Arsenal Mas-y-Menos.jpg|Mas Y Menos Tramm.jpg|Tramm Secret.jpg|Secret Red Star.jpg|Red Star Kole.png|Kole Gnarrk.png|Gnarrk Argent2.jpg|Argent Killowat.jpg|Killowat Mirage.png|Mirage Young Frankenstein.jpg|Young Frankenstein WonderWoman Tomorrow.jpg|Wonder Girl Kid-flash super.jpg|Kid Flash Ravager.png|Ravager Blue Beetle.jpg|Blue Beetle Zatara.jpg|Zachary Zatara Bombshell.jpg|Bombshell Kyle-Rayner.jpg|Kyle Rayner Pantha.jpg|Pantha Wildebeest-Teen Titans.jpg|Wildebeest Hot-Spot.jpg|Hot-Spot Jericho.jpg|Jericho Herald.jpg|Herlad Solstice.jpg|Solstice Static.jpg|Static Bushido.jpg|Bushido Flamebird.png|Flamebird Nightrider.jpg|Nightrider Jinx.jpg|Jinx Kiddevil.jpg|Kid Devil SeeMore.jpg|SeeMore XLTerrestrial.jpg|XL Terrestrial Duela Dent.jpg|Duela Dent Kyd.jpg|Kyd Terra.jpg|Terra Category:Series Category:Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)